The Doctor's Daughter
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: What if, when Rose was sent to the parallel universe, she was pregnant with the Doctor's child?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

"And I suppose, if this is my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler-" And then he disappears. Out of sight, and lost forever. But what was he going to say? I feel a fresh wave of grief wash over me and I let out another sob. My mum runs over to me and engulfs me in a hug. I sob into her shoulder. "He's gone, he's gone," I sob and my mum rubs my back soothingly. "Shhh it's alright. It's alright. I'm so sorry love. I'm so sorry," She says and I just let out another choked sob.

The next few hours go by in a blur. I vaguely remember Mum guiding me back to the car, and driving back home, then crawling into bed without a word, and falling asleep. I wake with a start while it's barely light out. A sick churning feeling turns in my stomach and I bolt out of bed, running into the bathroom just in time, to empty my stomach in the toilet.

"Rose? Rose are you alright?" I hear Mickey ask, but I don't answer him as I heave again. "Rose! Rose what's the matter?" Mum runs in and holds my hair back as I throw up again. She rubs my back soothingly as I finally stop puking and flush the toilet, sitting up. "Ugh, that was awful," I croak out, leaning back against the wall.

"Rose, what happened?" Mickey asks and I shake my head, getting up and brushing my teeth to get the vile taste of sick out of my mouth. "I threw up," I say dryly once I finish, and he glares at me. "I can see that, but why?" "I don't know. It's probably just food poisoning," I say, but Mum looks suspicious. "Rose, you didn't eat much yesterday, and what you did eat, wasn't bad, I ate the same thing," She says and I shrug weakly. "Well, maybe it's just a stomach bug. I'm going back to bed," I mutter, walking back to my room and sinking onto the mattress.

***The Next Morning***

I awake the next morning to the same awful churning feeling in the pit of my stomach and hurry to the bathroom, to throw up again. "Rose, you can't say this is just food poisoning or a stomach flu, because you were fine yesterday when you woke up again," My mom says, coming into the bathroom again.

"I don't know what it is," I groan and Mum's eyes suddenly widen. "Rose, when was the last time you had your period?" She asks and slowly and I look at her in confusion. "March 15th. Why?" "Rose, that was over a month ago! You're way past your due date," She says and my eyes widen in realization. "No, I can't be! That's impossible!" I say, but Mum shakes her head. "I'll be right back," She says, running out of the room, and coming back moments later, with a small box.

"Here, I have an extra one. Use it," She says, handing me the box, and I take it, then push it away. "No, that's impossible. I refuse to use that thing!" I say and Mum glares at me. "Rose, just do it. It doesn't hurt to make sure," She says and I sigh, taking the box and shooing her out.

I follow the instructions and wait patiently. When the results come back, I gasp and fall back, bumping into a shelf. "Rose? Rose sweetheart, what does it say?" My mum asks from outside the door. "Rose?" I let out a choked sob and my mum pushes the door open. "Rose? What does it say?" She asks gently, and I look up at her with teary eyes, but don't answer her question.

She turns and looks at the sticks. "Oh Rose," She murmurs and I let out another sob. Positive. The test came back positive. I'm pregnant with the Doctor's child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose's POV

It's been 2 weeks since I found out that I was pregnant, and I haven't told anyone that it's the Doctor's child. "Rose, come on, you have to know who's it is! Just tell us!" My mother whines and I shake my head. "I don't know," I say and she huffs. "Well it's not like you just went sleeping around with every guy you saw! That's not like you! Just tell me who's it is!" She huffs and I stare blankly at her. "I. Don't. Know!" I say and she screams out in frustration.

"Pete! You talk to her!" My dad steps forward hesitantly. "Um, Rose, sweetie. We just want what's best for you. Can't you just tell us who you think it is?" He says and suddeny, I lash out. "Do you wanna know who's baby it is? It's the Doctor's alright! Now you know, but it's not like it'll make a difference and you know why? Because he's gone!" I screech, before running up stairs and slamming the door to my room.

I sob into my pillow, with my back to the door. Why did this have to happen to me? "Rose, sweetheart, can you let me in?" I hear my mom's soft voice say and I sniffle. "Yeah, sure whatever," I say and I hear the door open, and then shut softly.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry that we kept pestering you about this. We really had no idea that it was, _his_, child," She says gently and squeeze my eyes shut, letting a few more tears slip out and slide down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry that all of this has happened to you. I just, I wish I could go back, help you see him again. I'm so so sorry," She says and I take a deep breath.

"I understand how you feel-" She begins, and I fee my anger come back at full force. I bolt upright and jump to my feet. "No you don't! You have no idea how I feel! I was just ripped away from the man I love and my whole world! And to top it all off, I'm pregnant with his child! You have no idea how awful I feel! How alone!" I scream at her and I instantly regret my anger as I see the tears in her eyes. She glares at me and stands up too.

"Do you honestly think that I don't know how you feel? Who was the one whose husband died when you were a baby? Who was the one that raised you, the jewel of my life, only for you to be ripped away from me one day, by a mad man in a blue police box! Don't you dare tell me that I don't understand how you feel Rose Tyler. Don't you dare!" She says in a low tone, her voice gradually raising and I flinch back into the wall.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just, so sad. I'm hurting Mum. I can't raise a child! I never even wanted to! And I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with the Doctor, but now I can't! I'll never see him again, " I brake off in a sob and fall to the floor.

"I know, I know sweetheart, and I'm so sorry that all of this happened. I really am, but you won't have to raise that child alone, because you have me, and your father, and Mickey. That's a lot of people who care about you and your child. We'll always be here for you and that child will be loved. So loved, just as much as he or she would be if you were still with the Doctor," She says and I let a few more tears fall. "But what about your baby?" I ask.

"We already have to care for him or her, now because of me, we have another baby to care for!" I say and she looks at me sadly. "They will both be loved and cared for. It doesn't matter if you have triplets! Every single child in this house will be loved and cared for and cared about," She says and I smile. Thanks Mum," I say, hugging her and wiping my tears away. "I love you," She says and I smile. "I love you too."

***9 Months Later***

"Ahhh!" I scream out in pain and squeeze my mother's hand tightly. "Shh. It's alright Rose, just breathe. Deep breaths alright?" She says and I breathe deeply. The doctor walks into the room and I look up. "Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. How are you feeling?" He asks and I feel a pang in my chest. _Dr. Smith_? I let out another scream and he rushes forward.

"Ok, when I tell you to, I need you to push, alright?" He asks and I nod. "Alright, 1, 2, 3, push!" He says and I push as hard as I can. "Alright, one more big push, you can do it," He says and I push with all my might, screaming out. Suddenly, I hear a loud wail and I look up at the small red baby that's whisked away as soon as she's out of my and detached.

A few moments later, the Doctor and Mum come back and smiles at me, as my mum hands me a small pink bundle. "Congratulations Miss Tyler, it's a girl," He says and I gasp, looking down at the small baby in my arms. "She's beautiful," I whisper and I smile at her. "Hi baby. Hi. It's me. I'm you Mummy. I love you," I coo and she turns in my arms, opening her mouth and letting out a small yawn.

"What do you want to name her?" Dr. Smith asks and I think about it. John. Something close to the name John. Hmm. Finally, I think of something. "Jonnie," I say and the doctor smiles. "That's a lovely name, how do you want it spelled?" He asks and I tell him and he nods, walking out.

My dad and Mickey rush in and hurry over to my side. My dad hands my mum Tony, my little brother, and then him and Mickey gaze at Jonnie. "What's her name?" Mickey asks and I smile. "Jonnie," I reply, and then I let everyone hold her, before the nurses take her away for tests and to check if she's healthy. I just gave birth to the most beautiful little girl ever, and I'm so happy. My only regret, is that the Doctor wasn't here to see his own daughter's birth.

**Ok so here's chapter 2! I named her Jonnie, because I figured that if Rose really was pregnant, she'd probably have named her child something close to the Doctor's name, and since the Doctor isn't a real name, I figured she would've gone with something close to John Smith. Jonnie's name is pronounced the same way you pronounce Johnny. I just changed it to look girlier. Until next time! :D 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**3 Years Later**

Rose's POV

I kiss Jonnie on the head, before grabbing my gun and flashing away, into another dimension. I appear in my old world, but it's not the same. People are running around, screaming. There are planets in the sky, which is a dark, orangish color. "The end of the world sweetheart! End of the stinking world!" A man says, stumbling past me, booze in hand. "Have one on me mate," I say and he raises his bottle, before stumbling out of sight. I hear a crash across the street and I turn to see two guys stealing things out of an electronic store.

I walk towards them and step inside. Alright, now, here's what you're going to do. You're going to put that stuff back, now. Do you like my gun?" They look down at my gun, before running out of the store. I smirk in their direction, before walking out myself and walking away from the crowds. "Doctor, where are you?" I walk away from the people, until their screams are faint. Suddenly, I see and old man and a middle aged woman, with a Dalek. The man holds up a paint gun and shoots, hitting the Dalek square in the eye with a yellow paint ball. The pain melts away and the Dalek turns to the frightened pair.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterimin-" It doesn't have time to finish it's sentence, before I blow it's head off. "Wanna trade? The old man asks and I smile. "You're Donna Noble's family, right?" I ask, and they nod. "Do you know where she is?" They ask and I shake my head. "We need to get inside," I say and they nod, before rushing down the street. We enter their house and I begin talking to the old man, who tells me how Donna's been traveling with the Doctor. "The last time she contacted me, she was on a planet, called Midnight," He says. "Said it was completely made of diamonds," He continues and I smile. "What the bloody hell are you two going on about?" The woman asks and the man turns to her.

"You're daughter's out there. She's been traveling with the Doctor this whole time! Through time and space!" He says and the woman looks at him like he's grown two heads. "Are you going mad Dad?" She asks and he groans in frustration. "No! Just look outside! There are planets in the sky! Now is not the time to think I'm lying!" He exclaims and Mrs. Noble gets a look of understanding on her face.

Suddenly, their laptop starts to get a fuzzy look on the screen. I rush over to it. "Someone's trying to get in touch," I say, tapping the keyboard. "Have you got a webcam?" I ask and the old man shakes his head. "No, she won't let me. Says they're naughty," He says, gesturing to his daughter. I turn back around, groaning inwardly, as Harriet Jones' face appears on the screen. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asks and I nod. "I'm here Harriet!" I say, but I know she can't hear me. She says something that I don't quiet catch, when suddenly, Captain Jack Harkness appears on the screen, followed by Sarah Jane Smith.

"You rang?" Jack says and I smile. "Hello Jack, Sarah Jane. There is one more person that we need, but there signal doesn't seem to be working," She says, tapping her keyboard. "That's me! Harriet that's me!" I say and suddenly, a woman appears on the screen. "Martha Jones!" Jack exclaims and I look at the screen confused. "Who's she?" I wonder aloud and she smiles. "Martha Jones? Former companion of the Doctor?" Harriet questions and Martha nods. "Oi so was I!" I exclaim. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minerstor," She says and they nod. "Yes, we know who you are," They say and Martha begins talking about some project Indigo that brought her home.

Harriet starts explaining how we're all talking, well, how they're talking, and then Martha tells her how she can't get a hold of the Doctor. "We have Mr. Smith! He can tap into every phone in the world, so they can call the Doctor!" A boy says, jumping up. "Brilliant! Who's the kid?" Jack asks and Sarah Jane stands up. "That's my son!" She says and Harriet nods. "Great! Now let's get started!" "Hold on, if we do this, we will be visable to the Daleks." "Yes, and they will trace it back here, to me, but my life doesn't matter. All that does is finding the Doctor. I know he doesn't like what I did a few years ago, but I stand by my actions, because I knew, I knew that one day, we'd be in trouble, and the Doctor would fail to appear," She says and I look at her sadly.

Then, everyone gets to work and I pick up my phone, telling Donna's family to do the same. I dial the Doctor's number and hold my phone up. "Come on Doctor. Find me," I whisper and suddenly, the Daleks blow through Harriet's door. "They say something to her and she stands up. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister," She says and they turn to her. "Yes, we know who you are," They say in their mechanical voices. "You know nothing of the human race," She spits at them. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" They scream and the screen goes blank with static. I take a deep breath. Poor Harriet.

Suddenly, the screen comes back on, but this time, it's not Harriet, it's the Doctor! "That's Donna!" Her family exclaims behind me and I smile. "And the Doctor!" I listen as he talks to everyone and pin points our location. "I'm coming Doctor," I whisper.

**Ok so I don't know the exact words from that episode, but I did my best and tried to make it as close to what happened as possible. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose's POV

I grab my gun and walk to the front door. "Stay inside, it's safer," I tell the Nobles and they nod. "Please, find Donna, and bring her back to us," Wilfred, Donna's grandfather says and I nod. "Of course," I reply and he smiles. "Thank you," He says and I only smile in response, before swiftly turning on my heal and walking out side.

I grip the gun tightly, as I hold it close to my chest, slinking back into the shadows. Where there was once panic and crowds of people, there is now nothing. Only the faint memory of people once here. I stalk through the streets, and after a while, I almost give up, when I here the familiar whooshing noise. "Doctor!" I exclaim, running towards the noise.

I reach a deserted street, and watch as the TARDIS appears. The Doctor steps out, followed by Donna. I watch as they talk, then Donna looks in my direction and says something to the Doctor. He turns around and locks eyes with me. A huge grin forms on my face as I start to walk towards him. He walks towards me and soon, we're running. We've almost reached each other, when I hear a strange, but familiar noise. I turn my head and see a Dalek coming down the street, heading straight towards us. I don't even have time to scream when the Dalek shoots the Doctor and he falls to the ground with a pain filled grunt.

The Dalek explodes as Jack appears out of no where and shoots it. I run to the Doctor and fall to my knees gripping his hand, tears now freely running down my cheeks. "Doctor! It's alright. You're gonna be fine. I'm here, I've found you. You're alright," I whisper and he looks up at me. "Rose," He breathes, and reaches up to touch my face, before grunting in pain. "We need to get him to the TARDIS, now!" Jack says and we carry him into the TARDIS. "Rose, step back," Jack says as I try to rush forward to help him. "But he's dying!" Donna exclaims and a sob escapes my lips as I know what happens next. "Jack," The Doctor gasps out and Jack reaches forward and pulls me into his arms, holding me back.

"No please! Please don't do this! Please don't leave me again! I just found you" I cry and Jack's hold tightens on me. "What's happening?" Donna screeches as the Doctor starts to glow a faint orange-ish yellow color. I let out another sob and strain in Jack's hold. "Time Lords have a way for cheating death, but it mean's he's gonna change," I explain through my tears.

"No Doctor, please! Please no!" I exclaim as his arms shoot out to the side and his head tilts back. Orange-ish yellow beams of light shoot out of his arms and face, and I bury my face in Jack's shoulder and sob. Suddenly, I watch as the Doctor moves his hands and face so the light shoots toward a hand. The light clears and the Doctor stands there. _My_ Doctor.

"Doctor?" I ask quietly and he looks up at me. "Rose," He smiles and I rush into his arms. "But wait, how are you still, you?" I ask and he smiles. "I used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but once that was done, I sent all that energy to a piece of myself, my hand," He explains and I stare at the hand. "Remember that? Christmas Day? I lost my hand in a sword fight," He says and I smile. "It's still you?" "Still me." I rush forward and throw my hands around him, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"I found you," I whisper and I feel him smile into my hair. "You did." I pull away and look at him, looking into his eyes and at his face. Suddenly, I remember Jonnie. I take a deep breath and step back. "Um Doctor, I have to tell you something," I start to say, but the TARDIS lurches and we're transported somewhere else. We walk out of the TARDIS, to find millions of Daleks.

They all start talking, and then the TARDIS doors slam shut. I spin around as the Doctor runs over to the doors and tries to open them. "Donna's still in there!" I exclaim and the Doctor bangs on the door. "Put me in there and take her out! Anything, just don't hurt her!" He exclaims and the Daleks turn to him. "This is not Dalek work. This is Time Lord treachery," The one in the middle says and the Doctor glares at him. "What do you mean Time Lord Treachery?" He shouts and the Daleks ignore him, saying something about how the TARDIS must be destroyed, then suddenly, it falls through the floor.

"No!" He shouts, but it's too late. "How does it feel Doctor? The last part of your world is gone," The Daleks say and the Doctor glares at them. "Terrible," He spits. The Daleks keep taunting the Doctor and I zone out as I stare at the space where the TARDIS once stood. _Poor Donna_. Suddenly, I hear the Daleks shoot at someone and I turn my head as they shoot Jack. He falls to the ground, screaming in pain. I rush over to him and shake his shoulder. "No Captain!" I exclaim and the Doctor calmly grabs my shoulders and pulls me back.

"It's too late," He says. "B-but he's dead! They killed him!" "It's too late, I'm sorry, he's dead," The Doctor says and the Daleks usher us out of the room. Time passes in a blur. We're put in invisible time lock cells, and some man comes out. I snap out of my daze when he says my name. "Rose, I have someone here for you," He smirks and I turn to him, watching as the Daleks come in with a small figure. _No. How did she get here?_ They push her forward and she stumbles, falling.

"Mama?" She asks and runs forward, bouncing back as she hits the cell. "Jonnie! What are you doing here?" I ask her, but the Daleks push her back and the man, Davros, grabs her by her hair and she shrieks in pain. "No! Get your hands off of her! Jonnie!" I scream, beating my hands against the invisible cell.

"Look at her Doctor. Don't you recognize her?" Davros sneers and I screech. "Don't talk to him!" "Shut up!" He snaps at me and Jonnie starts to sob. "Do you not recognize your own child?" Davros sneers, turning back to the Doctor. "Rose, what is he talking about?" The Doctor asks, but I just let out another sob, as I watch Davros pull on my baby's hair.

"Mama!" She cries and I scream, pounding against the cell. "Ugh, this is boring. Kill the child," Davros says, tossing Jonnie away. "No!" I scream and the Daleks advance on her. Suddenly, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jack, and my Mum all appear in the room. "No don't!" The Doctor shouts, but it's too late. They're locked in their own cells.

While everyone is distracted, I turn to Jonnie. "Run," I whisper and she looks at me with fearful eyes, before nodding and scurrying away. She hides in a corner, behind machinery and I pray that they don't go near there. "Where's the child?" I hear Davros roar and I smirk. _He's not going anywhere near my daughter._


End file.
